


Dominoes of a Dance

by jacksparrow589



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Diana and Jerry get another little dance, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Gilbert being slightly jealous, Jerry ships it, Matthew ships it, Miss Stacy ships it, Mutual Pining, Shirbert, They are falling HARD, bash ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksparrow589/pseuds/jacksparrow589
Summary: Vignettes from the day after season 3, episode 5, stemming from that glorious two minutes where everything was amazing and nothing was wrong with the world. (If there is a day between that and the fair. I'm still a little confused on that.)





	1. Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will take place in chronological order, from earliest in the day to latest, unless noted otherwise. It's a very busy and full one day to be sure, but one day. (EDIT: Chapter 8 brings us to a new day.)

Bash quietly walked in the front door. Gilbert was probably up, but Dellie might be sleeping. God only knew she hadn't been doing enough of that with her teething.

Gilbert was talking, though, and Bash knew it was to the baby.

"I don't know what I was thinking..." Gilbert paused. "Don't look at me like that, I know I did. I just wanted to hold her. I wanted to have her to myself because the way she was looking at me was... It felt like I wanted to feel that way forever.

"But it's more than just that. I want to sit and talk with her. I want to tell her how my day has been and hear about hers. I want to support her and have her support me." Gilbert sighed. "And I don't know what to do, because I only just realized I feel this way, and Anne... She just ran away. And I didn't follow her."

Dellie let out a shriek and giggled.

"That makes two of us," Gilbert murmured.

Bash smiled to himself. Perhaps his advice to Gilbert had been a bit premature, but the boy was still, well, a boy, if only for the moment.

That said, the feelings he'd given voice to had clearly been brewing a while. Bash knew that whatever Gilbert had said all along, his feelings for Anne hadn't been confined to merely friendly.

This was the first time he'd really gotten the impression Anne might feel the same way. She was kind and compassionate, and Bash had always strongly suspected Anne harbored feelings, but even alone, Gilbert wasn't the type to exaggerate. If he thought Anne had been looking at him the same way he looked at her, Gilbert probably wasn't wrong.

They were still far too young to consider marriage, but it gave Bash more than a bit of hope that someday, they might know the bliss Bash had known with Mary.

Smiling wider than he had in weeks, Bash went to go clean up.


	2. Be My Shelter

Gilbert was doing some before-school reading when Anne burst into the schoolhouse. She shed her hat and jacket and unbound her bookstrap with shaking hands before darting into the main room and casting about for… Gilbert wasn’t sure, but it seemed like Anne was looking for a place to hide.

"Morning, Anne," Gilbert called. "Is something the matter? Can I help?"

Anne shook her head. "I-it’s Charlie," she gasped. "He… ugh…" She darted past Gilbert and looked around again.

Gilbert was confused. "Is Charlie alright?"

"Yes," Anne said quickly. Gilbert thought he heard her murmur under hear breath, "And that’s the problem."

Gilbert stood to walk over and ask if he could help, but before he could, the schoolroom door opened, and Anne turned to it in abject horror.

"Ah, Anne!" Charlie smiled at her, but his smile faltered very quickly. "Gilbert."

"Morning, Charlie," Gilbert said nonchalantly, as if Anne hadn't just shown up desperately trying to shake this intruder.

Charlie looked between them a moment, then rounded on Anne. "Anne, is this why you didn't want to walk with me? Do you two already have some kind of... understanding?"

Anne's eyes widened further in panic. She opened her mouth several times, but couldn't seem to get the words out.

Charlie turned to Gilbert. "Well, Gilbert?"

Two very different possibilities presented themselves in Gilbert's brain.

_"Of course not! But I think you can see Anne's clearly not interested."_

Or, more simply,

_"Of course!"_

He was more tempted by the second option than he really should have been. He had the distinct feeling he'd get more than just a slate to the head for attempting it, though.

He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Miss Stacy's voice came from behind Charlie. "I asked them both to come a little early today, Charlie."

Charlie whipped around. Gilbert saw Anne sit heavily in a nearby desk. Her knees seemed to have buckled. He shot her a look of concern, and Anne smiled weakly.

He could feel his own smile forming in response when...

"I fear we may need to have a discussion about expressing and accepting disinterest," Miss Stacy sighed, startling the pair. Charlie had walked away. "And perhaps a separate one about not mistaking acquaintance for affection. It’s good to know your neighbors, girl or boy." She smiled at Anne and Gilbert. "I’m just glad you two get along. I’ve heard Anne’s first days here were… tempestuous."

Gilbert couldn’t help but smile, while Anne sunk her head into her hands.

"That was my fault, I’m afraid," Gilbert replied a little ruefully.

Miss Stacy looked pensive. "Was it, now?" She made a thoughtful noise in response to Gilbert’s nod as he gazed at Anne. She was noticing how the tension was slowly leaving Anne, who was looking almost appreciatively at Gilbert after his admission. They were a complicated pair, these two. She was sure now that Gilbert’s spinning Anne out of place had been rather to spin her into place as his partner. She’d been mostly sure of it the other day, but now, it was clear.

They were a well-suited pair, but she couldn’t possibly get involved in the goings-on between them. For one thing, they were still very young. It was possible to grow together, of course, and they were certainly capable of it, but it also seemed that they hadn’t entirely acknowledged their swiftly growing feelings. For another thing, more people just made a mess of things, if Rachel Lynde was any indication. Her own intervention on Charlie’s presence had only barely been acceptable, as it was clear to any neutral observer that Anne did not want to be pursued by him. It was one thing to hope for them, but quite another to attempt to facilitate any sort of growing relationship. That had to be a choice.

Miss Stacy sighed, wishing not for the first time her husband was still alive. He would have enjoyed hearing about this, and perhaps he would have had some insights as to what she could say to work these lessons in, as word of them getting back to the mothers of Avonlea would certainly spell the end of her teaching career anywhere.

Excited children trickled into the schoolroom. Diana immediately sought Anne out, asking if her friend was alright, but also looking like she had her own burdens to bear.

Miss Stacy didn’t miss this age, but it was hard not to be reminded of it at times like this, and there were things that, now with the benefit of age, she could remember more fondly. She could only hope that when these students had a few more years under their belts, they would be cheered rather than dismayed by most of it, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I do not miss being a teenager, not one little bit.
> 
> This is actually the first one I wrote. The rest followed very swiftly on its heels, though!


	3. The Lies We Tell

Gilbert hadn't meant to listen in, but the other boys were making no effort to be quiet. "...All she did was rant about dancing! I thought we were having a good time." Charlie sounded confused.

"Girls are confusing," Moody agreed.

"I don't see why you even bother with her," one of the other boys interjected.

Charlie shrugged. "I just... See her differently. Her disposition does leave something to be desired, but that will just take time."

Gilbert made a soft noise of disagreement that he was hoping they didn't hear. Changing Anne was unlikely to begin with, and wanting to change her (or anyone, really) in such a major way seemed to run counter to desiring the person.

Moody, trying to be helpful, pointed out, "Well, here's your chance—she's leaving. And fast, too."

"Charlie!" The name left Gilbert's mouth before he could think of what to say.

"Huh?" Charlie whirled around.

Gilbert had to think fast. "Uh, I heard Miss Stacy mention something about seeing a rat poking around. You've got a good eye; help me take a look?"

Charlie hesitated.

"Come on; it'll go quicker if we all search."_ But I can draw it out long enough to give Anne a head start._

As he searched, he had to laugh at himself. He was doing this all because of one dance. A dance Anne clearly had complicated feelings about, but he knew he hadn't been imagining her enjoyment no matter what she'd told Charlie.

"Gotcha!"

Gilbert had been lying through his teeth about a rat, but Moody had found a mouse.

There was a loud thump, and then laughing groans from a couple of the boys as Moody tried and failed to stomp on the creature.

"I'll go let Miss Stacy know to remain on the lookout for it," volunteered Gilbert. "You all head home."

The boys thanked him and left. Gilbert, true to his word, found Miss Stacy and let her know about the mouse and Moody's valiant but ultimately failed attempt to catch it.

He neglected to mention the cause of searching for the creature, banking on the boys forgetting that they'd been "instructed" to look for it in the first place.

As he walked home afterward, he chuckled to himself. How had things gotten to the point that a mouse would be his savior? He silently hoped to himself that the creature would find a morsel of food, a warm place to sleep that wasn't the schoolhouse, and a happy life with a mouse wife and lots of mouse children.

It was a silly hope, but it was oddly bolstering nonetheless. Gilbert whistled the rest of the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boy who disparages Anne was meant to be Billy, and then I freaked out and couldn't remember whether or not we'd seen him this season.


	4. Told In Confidence

Matthew had been dozing in the barn when Anne walked in. She was in a pensive mood today, which was an improvement, but her mind was still clearly on the walk home from the other day. She was telling the foal how she'd finally had peace from an unwelcome interloper on her walks home.

"It was Charlie, which was bad enough. But it was worse that it wasn't Gilbert. Because I wanted to tell him he has no right to throw the dance off like that just to make me his partner, I mean. He can smile handsomely and dance well all he likes. That doesn't mean he can... can do... whatever he was intending." Anne shook her head. "He has no right whatsoever to make my heart race or to make me smile like a fool. And certainly not to run away like a coward afterward! Though I suppose I did that, too... Ugh, I should have just given him a piece of my mind! I should have just told him..." She sighed. "I should have just told him that he's ruined me for dancing with anyone else. That I want him to look at me like I'm the only thing that matters all the time. That I think he's wonderful. That I wish that if anyone had posted a notice about me... it would be him."

Matthew had to smile. It was a little sad, of course. Anne was confused, and perhaps a little upset. She'd been so convinced she'd be the bride of adventure. He wanted to tell her she still could, with the right husband.

For all he didn't want to talk about it, Matthew had seen the looks Anne and Gilbert gave each other. He saw the fond smile when Anne talked about something particularly smart Gilbert had said that day, or the rare occasions he made her laugh. He'd seen how each observed the other holding baby Delphine.

He didn't want Anne to hold back, or to be held back as he and Marilla and been. There would always be things one had to give up in life, but Matthew sincerely hoped that this opportunity for happiness, however long it lasted, wouldn't be one of them.


	5. Routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Diana/Jerry interlude!
> 
> Standard disclaimer about me and French, which is that I don't claim to know it, and especially not Canadian French.

They'd become accustomed to this by now. Diana knew to wait for just a moment by the tree, and Jerry would join her if he was there.

The day after the dance practice, Diana was telling Jerry about it.

"Sounds fun," he said wistfully.

Diana nodded. "It was, after we actually learned how to do it properly, anyway." She looked up at him and admitted, "But honestly, there was a part of me that had more fun when I was at your house, and I wished I was dancing with your fam—with _you_ again."

"Teach me," Jerry said. When Diana looked confused, he repeated, "You can teach me, and I can help you practice."

Diana stopped, as did Jerry, who turned to face her. He took her hand and bowed over it. Charmed, Diana smiled, but her expression quickly turned to shock when Jerry actually kissed her hand. "_Comme ça?_" he asked as he rose.

Diana swallowed and shook her head. "Less formal than that."

"_Désolé,_" Jerry said rather breezily, leaving Diana with the distinct impression that the farmhand wasn't the least bit sorry.

"In most cases, it's only proper that a young man show respect to a young lady like that," explained Diana, who was just a little breathless. "Just not in this one."

Jerry tilted his head a bit, trying to make sense of it. Finally, he settled on a response. "Your etiquette is very confusing."

Diana let out a surprised laugh. "You're not wrong. Now." She motioned Jerry into place. "I'll go through the steps with you."

As they went through the steps (Jerry was a quick learner), Diana explained that it looked amazing when done well. "Though Gilbert did mess it up a little at the beginning, but he and Anne partnered well..." she sighed.

"They still haven't figured it out, have they," Jerry sighed. At Diana's curious glance, he told her of his first meeting with Gilbert. "I'd just been 'it in the 'ead and it was still obvious." Jerry shook his head. "And she was always waiting for a letter while he was away... I don't understand what's 'olding them back." He and Diana were facing each other, no longer dancing. "They have no reason not to, and yet..." He rubbed the back of his neck, not seeming to know what to do with his hands. "You'd better go," he said quietly. "Your parents will be worried. And I 'ave to get back to work."

Diana nodded solemnly, but her eyes sparkled a little as she said, "I look forward to dancing with you again. _Au revoir_, Jerry."

Jerry managed a fond half-smile. "_Au revoir_, Diana."


	6. Sweets For You

Gilbert looked around as he walked up to Green Gables. Marilla had requested some honey, but had neglected to take it with her when she’d left for the day.

"Gilbert!" Jerry was walking up, as well. "'Allo."

"Afternoon, Jerry. Nearly done for the day?"

Jerry nodded. "They are getting longer, though." He pointed at the jar in Gilbert’s hands. "Honey?"

"Yes. Would you like some? We’re practically swimming in it. I actually brought two jars for Marilla, but I don’t think she’ll miss a second for a few days at least." Gilbert held the jar out to Jerry, who took it happily.

"_ Oui, merci! _" Jerry tucked it into his jacket pocket before asking nonchalantly, "You haven't seen Anne, have you? I think maybe she and Miss Cuthbert were going to make scones or something with this."

Gilbert shook his head. "I left after she did for the day. I was… helping Miss Stacy try to catch a mouse."

Jerry nodded sagely. "Sounds like a tricky challenge, but from what Anne says of you, I can imagine you would be successful." He watched Gilbert quickly look around and swallow at the mention of Anne, almost enjoying this little game he’d come up with on the spot. "Anyway, you had better give that to Miss Cuthbert. And thank you again for the honey. My family will definitely enjoy it." He walked away, pulling the jar from his pocket and rolling it between his hands.

"Jerry!" Anne walked out of the barn and up to the farmhand.

"_Allô_, Anne," greeted Jerry. "Visiting the foal? It is very cute."

Anne nodded happily. "Yes. It's amazing how quickly it's learned to walk! Nature is so mysterious and so glorious." She noticed the jar. "Is that…?"

"Honey? _ Oui! _ Gilbert is very generous." Jerry looked over his shoulder. "He's still talking with Miss Cuthbert if you want to speak with him."

Anne’s face momentarily contorted with panic before she got a hold of herself. "I suppose that would only be polite," she said, and strode off toward the house, back unnaturally straight.

Jerry knew he'd been a little mean, but really, he thought, they needed to get past whatever this silly belief was that was keeping them apart, and if he had to push a little to achieve that, then so be it.

* * *

Anne took a deep breath as she approached the porch.

"Thank you again. Say hello to Sebastian, and tell him… Rachel's heart is in the right place, but sometimes, she's just… Rachel."

Gilbert laughed. "Will do. Have a good evening." He turned as Marilla headed back inside. "Anne! Hello."

"Hello." It came out shakier and much softer than she’d meant for it to. "Jerry said you gave him some honey."

"Yes. I meant for both jars to go to you—to your family, but…" Gilbert trailed off.

Anne let out a laugh. "You'll have more soon enough. And I know he appreciates it. Thank you for doing that for him, really."

They stared at each other for a minute before Anne cleared her throat. "I need to get inside and help prepare supper."

"I should get home and help Bash with that, too," Gilbert said quickly. "I'll… see you tomorrow, then."

Anne nodded. "Tomorrow. Good evening, Gilbert."

"Good evening, Anne." Gilbert turned and left, and Anne went inside, stopping at the door to look back over her shoulder just as Gilbert did the same. Anne couldn't help a smile, and she was nearly certain Gilbert had smiled at her, too.

Her heart beat furiously, and she let herself get lost in the memories of that dance for a brief moment before closing the door as she went inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had way too much fun writing this, guys. Each little scene pretty much popped fully formed into my head, and they all went together so well that I couldn't not make a little collection! This marks the end of the original six, though I have a few ideas for more.


	7. Terribly Suited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, another chapter happened! So, here it is!

“Anne Shirley-Cuthbert…” Marilla sighed. “You are coated head-to-toe in flour. And that poor dough has taken more than enough of a beating. What on earth happened?”

Anne, about to launch into another round of kneading scone dough, stopped. “It’s been a very trying couple of days. Charlie Sloane—yes, _that_ Charlie Sloane—‘noticed’ me.”

“Noticed you?”

Anne sighed. “Someone resurrected the Notice board at school, and it’s created more drama than it’s solved. Everyone wants to know who’s noticed them, who’s gotten their notice, who… who wants them.” She wiped her hands off, realizing that her gesturing was sending flour everywhere. “And apparently now Charlie Sloane… has an _interest_ in me.”

Marilla crossed her arms gently in front of her. “And how do you feel about this?”

“I’d sooner muck out the Augean stables for the rest of my life than marry him, that’s for certain,” Anne murmured darkly.

Marilla blinked. “Who’s talking marriage?”

Anne bit her lip. “Charlie’s so-called ‘notice’ was merely adding his last name to mine.” After a moment, she laughed dryly. “It was quite a name, to be sure.” She quickly sobered. “And to make matters worse, he decided to walk me home after… after we… after Mrs. Lynde made us practice that horrible barn dance. And I let him even though...”

“Did he do anything untoward to you?” Marilla demanded sharply.

“No!” The possibility had hardly occurred to Anne. “And if he had tried, he might have wound up with a milk bottle dent in his head, with the mood I was in.”

Now less concerned (and more than a little proud at the idea that Anne would brook no unwelcome behavior), Marilla was back to confusion. “What about dance practice was so upsetting? I would have thought that would be something you’d very much enjoy.”

“The dancing wasn’t the problem. It was...” Anne let out another heavy sigh. “Gilbert deliberately pulled me out of step to be his partner.” She looked out the window, crossing her arms over her chest tightly. “It was wonderful. And that’s the problem.”

“Oh Anne,” Marilla murmured lovingly, walking over to the girl and wrapping her arm around Anne’s shoulders, making Anne lean against her. She smiled as Anne relaxed. “That boy has been head over heels for you for quite some time.”

Anne shook her head. “That can’t be true. It _shouldn’t_ be true, Marilla.”

“And why shouldn’t it, pray tell?” Marilla inquired.

“We’d be terribly suited,” Anne said quickly.

Marilla smiled. “You’re both bright, ambitious, and compassionate. Yes, I can see how that would be a terrible match.”

“That’s not funny, Marilla!” But Anne couldn’t help but giggle. After she regained her composure, she continued, “I’m just not sure I’m ready for all that these feelings entail. I… honestly didn’t think this would happen to me. That I’d find someone so wonderful...” She sniffled just a bit, and Marilla tightened her arm around the girl who had become her daughter.

“I may not have very much experience in these things, Anne, but I have enough to tell you this: you needn’t make final decisions all at once. You can see where these feelings go without courting. You can court without marrying. And if he becomes the man it seems he will, Gilbert will respect that your feelings need time.” She pressed a kiss to the top of Anne’s head. “And Anne? You’re worthy of receiving those feelings. Don’t let anyone tell you you’re not, especially yourself.”

Anne’s breathing became choppy as she struggled to tamp down the well of emotion. “Thank you, Marilla,” she whispered  before discreetly wiping her eyes with her wrist. “Now, I’d better finish these scones.”

Marilla nodded, a little relieved that yet another thorny conversation about the mysteries of romance was ended, but curious, and indeed hopeful to see where exactly it went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, more chapters ahead! Not sure how many at the present time, but likely enough to diverge from canon starting with 3x06 (no, I don't know anything, but I doubt what I've got in mind is what will happen) because apparently I can't just leave a story to meld back into canon. Nope; gotta do the whole fluffy feelings thing. So stick around for more!


	8. Much Needed Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part I takes place maybe a week or two after the first seven chapters of this collection, and Part II perhaps a few days after Part I. Both ignore anything that may or may not happen in 3x06. I’ve officially gone rogue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was not originally part of this series, and then I was like, "Well, it slots in with where I want this to go, so in it goes!"
> 
> Songs for the soundtrack to this little duology: “Wild Roses” by Of Monsters and Men, “Fire on Fire” by Sam Smith, “One Foot” by Walk the Moon

**I**

Gilbert swiped his forearm his forehead as he entered the house. It was only mid-spring, but it was easily warm enough to work up a sweat after two hours of labor, even with the rests he and Bash had been taking.

It was quiet. Gilbert still couldn’t claim to know much about infants, but quiet wasn’t something they often were. Anne was supposed to be watching her, as Marilla was down with a headache. Maybe they’d gone outside?

“Anne?” he called, walking into the sitting room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw where the two had gotten to.

Delphine was in her basket on the floor, very asleep. Anne, too, was asleep on the sofa. Her legs were pulled up under her, and her hand was pillowed under her cheek. The sunlight streaming through the window lit her right half from her hair to her waist. It was like something out of a painting, even (or perhaps especially) with her braid having fallen to follow the curve of her cheek.

Gilbert realized he was was reaching out to brush the braid back, and that would absolutely mean caressing Anne’s face. Who knew what would happen if Anne woke to that?

He pulled his hand back and started to crouch toward the basket on the floor. Maybe he should just wake Delphine? No, Anne would be mortified if she woke and saw him doing her job.

“Anne...” Gilbert placed a hand gently on her shoulder and gently shook it.

“Hmmm?” Anne blinked her eyes open slowly. Then, she did the most peculiar thing: she smiled at him, eyes half-lidded. “Afternoon. I think.”

Gilbert could not help smiling back, and he nodded. “Still afternoon. Had a pleasant nap, did you?”

Anne chuckled. “Yes, in fact, I did. You should try it sometime.” She stretched, and her braids fell in front of her shoulders. When she straightened, she noticed Gilbert was looking at her. “What?”

“You have a...” Gilbert motioned to his own shoulder. Anne looked confused. Gilbert raised a hand to point, and Anne’s hand quickly went to her own shoulder. A chunk of hair as thick as her smallest finger had come out, probably pulled by Dellie before she went down for her nap.

“Oh.” Anne tried to tuck the strand back, but there was no way it wouldn’t bother her. She quickly unbound and finger-combed the strands out, then, without even looking, sectioned it off and started to rebraid it.

“You’re very quick with that,” Gilbert noticed.

Anne turned to look at him while plaiting. “I should be. I’ve had years of practice. A few months didn’t put me out of it too much.” The separate strands at the end of her hair shimmered in the sunlight, the colors of copper and gold and warm sunsets. It was enchanting.

“Since your hair got long enough to braid again, I’ve only ever seen it braided. I’d like to see it down someday.”

Anne quickly ducked her head to finish the rest of the braid, but her cheeks were definitely pink. “You have seen it down. At the hockey game, remember? You bought a stick from Ka’kwet’s father?”

“I was busy playing hockey. And you were wearing a hat.” _And the sun wasn’t shining through it then like it was just now._

With a bit of the old mischief in her eyes, Anne half-teased, “Is this just so you can call me Carrots again?”

Anne didn’t know what she was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t for Gilbert to look shocked, embarrassed, and perhaps just a bit hurt. "No! I should never have said that in the first place; I'm sorry."

Anne smiled serenely and looked out the window. “It’s alright. I’ve long since forgiven that particular transgression. And I’ve made my peace with my red locks. They'll never be like Diana's tresses or Ruby's curls, but they are unique to me, and so I’ve come to appreciate them.”

Gilbert gave her a long look. "Is that why you seem more confident lately?"

"Do I?" Anne’s expression was hard for him to read. She’d suddenly gone inward.

"Yes. It's... refreshing. And I'm happy for you." The smile returned to Gilbert’s face, slowly brightening it.

The corners of Anne’s lips twisted up despite herself. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Dellie chose that moment to let out a wail. Anne and Gilbert laughed, and Anne bent down to pick her up. “Well, _that’s_ a nappy that needs changing.”

“Don’t let me stop you,” Gilbert laughed, beckoning her past him.

Before she could think about it, Anne happily retorted, “I never do.”

She was rewarded with another crack of surprised laughter from Gilbert, and even though the task before her wasn’t the most pleasant, she found that she couldn’t stop smiling.

* * *

* * *

**II**

“Anne, would you please let Gilbert know supper is ready?”

Anne set Delphine down in the little high chair Rachel had managed to scrounge up from somewhere (“It’s been an age since we’ve needed it, but you never know...”) and walked toward Gilbert’s room.

“Gil—” Anne cut herself off. Gilbert Blythe was, as she had advised, _napping._

He probably hadn’t meant to be, though—his was the pose of someone caught unaware and only just able to get comfortable. He was slumped over his desk, an open book under his crossed arms, and his head resting on top of them.

Anne stepped closer. She had the inexplicable urge to brush his hair back from his forehead, where it was in danger of falling into his eyes. She might have labeled the urge motherly if her heart and stomach weren't waltzing about.

The late afternoon light fell across Gilbert’s back, and Anne realized the room was a little warm. No wonder he’d fallen asleep.

“Gilbert,” she called softly. Her voice was near a whisper, but to speak any louder felt wrong. She reached for his upper arm and shook it gently.

Gilbert’s eyes opened and he sat up with a start, his hand jumping up his arm to cover Anne’s hand. “Huh? Anne?” He looked around. “How long was I asleep?”

Anne shrugged the shoulder of her free hand. “No more than twenty minutes, probably?”

“Ugh...” Gilbert shook his head and looked down at the book. “I don’t even remember reading this.” He leafed back a few pages with his free hand, and started running his thumb up and down the back of Anne’s hand absently… until he realized her hand was neither his shirt nor his skin. He stopped and looked between their joined hands and Anne’s wide-eyed face several times.

“M-may I have my hand back?” Anne asked.

Gilbert very nearly let go of it, but something in him just couldn’t. Instead, he reached out as if to offer Anne her own hand back. She drew it back quickly, cradling it against her chest with her other as she took half a step back.

Their eyes had locked. Gilbert stood. Anne’s hands dropped to her sides, and she brought her back foot forward to match the other. She bit her lip. She should say something, but she was at a loss for words.

So, too, was Gilbert.

“Anne? Gilbert?” Marilla’s voice was coming closer.

Anne whirled around. “Coming!” She took a step, then stopped and looked back. “I’m not imagining this, right?” she asked softly.

“No more than I am,” Gilbert replied.

Something clicked into place in Anne’s heart. She still wasn’t at all sure what she’d meant, and she had no clue what Gilbert’s response meant as a result, but whatever it was, it was warm and light and fluttery, the same way she’d felt during that dance.

“Anne! Gilbert! Honestly, what has gotten into you two!” Marilla cried.

_What, indeed,_ Anne wondered as she scurried out of the room, Gilbert on her heels and apologizing to Marilla, explaining he’d been asleep and was difficult to rouse.

* * *

The two exchanged glances all through supper, and Gilbert brought a book into the kitchen as Anne cleaned up afterward.

“You haven’t turned that page for the last five minutes,” she said after their eyes met for what felt like the millionth time.

“I know.” Gilbert sounded an odd mix of distracted, upset, and unable to care.

“Gilbert...” Anne sighed. She poked her head into the doorframe. Marilla was chatting with Bash. She resumed doing the dishes.

Now, Gilbert had put his book down entirely. “Anne… What were we not imagining earlier?”

“I don’t… I don’t know.” Anne shook her head. “The same thing we weren’t imagining during that practice dance. The same thing… we haven’t been imagining for years, I think, if we're being honest.” Her voice shook. “But I don’t entirely know what that is, and it scares me.”

“Scares you?”

Anne nodded. “I need to think about it.” She handed a dish to Gilbert, who had picked up the towel to dry. “The more time you spend with an idea, the more comfortable you get with it. The less you want to run away.” She heaved a sigh. “I don’t want to run away again.” She dried her hands on her apron.

Gilbert took one of them and held it to his chest. “I won’t if you don’t.”

Anne’s breath caught in her throat. She took several steadying breaths, the first two with her eyes closed, and the rest looking into Gilbert’s. After a moment, she murmured, “I’m not running away, but I do need my hand back so I can go back to Green Gables.”

“Well, you can take this with you.” Gilbert raised Anne’s fingers to his lips, giving them the lightest of kisses before offering Anne her hand back as he’d done earlier. This time, Anne withdrew it slowly, and with a smile on her face. She clasped her other hand over her fingers. “Good night, Gilbert.” She walked slowly out of the kitchen, as if floating on clouds.

It took long enough that as Gilbert went to pick up his book she could still hear him reply quietly, “Good night, Anne.”

She turned back to catch his eye one last time. He was looking at her like he had all through that dance. This time, though, even though her heart was racing just as it had then, Anne knew she'd come back for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've rewatched that dance scene so much I have it memorized, and it still gets me every time. Partly, I imagine, because I remember those feelings of "Oh crap, I like this guy. I should run away." (I did actually turn and vault down some stairs to run away from a guy I liked at the time. He, also sporting a crush on me, similarly turned and ran the opposite direction, to the amusement of all the teachers in that hallway. Being a teenager is funny like that.)
> 
> Also, a bit of a deleted scene, here. I’d forgotten that Anne wears braids to bed. Had that not been the case, this would have happened in Part I:
> 
> Anne quickly ducked her head to finish the rest of the braid, but her cheeks were definitely pink. “You have seen it down. The night the Gillis house burned, remember?”  
“Well, for one thing, it was dark.” Gilbert frowned a bit. “For another, I was rather more concerned about you getting out of a burning house alive than the state of your hair.”  
“Fine, at the hockey game, then.”  
“I was busy playing hockey. And you were wearing a hat.” _And the sun wasn’t shining through it then like it was just now._


	9. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place the day after chapter 8. Our favorite teens have made plans while walking home from school, and Anne just needs to get Marilla to buy into them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn’t clear, this story is now officially non-canon for 3x06, and that’s all I’ll say on the subject. Please try to keep spoilers in comments to a minimum for folks who have not yet watched.

“Marilla...” Anne took a breath, reciting the question just as she’d practiced in the mirror. “May I take a walk at sunset? It looks like it’s going to be a lovely evening.”

Marilla looked up from her mending. “That depends. Where will you be walking, and who will you be walking with?”

Anne cursed her cheeks for pinking, but bravely answered, “With Gilbert, between his farm and ours.”

Marilla raised an eyebrow. She’d known something had changed in the last few days, but Anne was certainly taking charge of her own affairs. The ask wasn’t unreasonable, though, and though she intended to allow it anyway, Marilla had the worry that should she refuse, the best case was Matthew allowing it, and the worst case was Anne sneaking out. Anne was well-intentioned, but that didn’t always translate to following the rules. “This is acceptable, on the condition that you are back before dark.”

Anne smiled, fairly bursting with joy, and bounded over to Marilla to embrace her. “Oh, thank you Marilla! You have my word!”

Despite her trepidation—they were responsible children, but Marilla was realizing just how precious Anne’s childhood had been now that the girl was clearly becoming a young lady—Marilla smiled, lost a bit in her own memories of the wonders of young love.

* * *

It was just a stroll at dusk. That was all. And yet, Gilbert found himself fussing over his own appearance a bit. Even with all that needed doing and the taking care of Dellie, Bash had noticed.

“What’s got you all jumpy, Blythe?”

“...Nothing.”

“And by nothing, you mean that girl you don’t want to talk about?”

“Not answering that.” Gilbert couldn’t help smiling, though. The teasing was mostly a formality. He was sure Bash knew exactly what was what, but he also knew that Bash had already said far too much in the past. “_I’ve heard so much about her”—_Gilbert had never been more mortified!

Running a hand through his hair one last time, Gilbert grabbed a coat (for his walk back, of course, and not at all in case Anne was cold) and told Bash, “I’m going for a walk; I’ll be back after sunset.”

“Say hello to Anne for me!” Bash called back cheerfully with a laugh.

Gilbert let that one lie, and had to stop himself from practically jogging to Green Gables.

When he arrived, he had to stop for just a moment. Anne and Marilla sat waiting on the porch. Matthew was surely nearby, and Gilbert was sure he’d seen Jerry.

And he really didn’t care.

Anne stood and bid good bye to Marilla, who called back to remember to be home by dark.

“We will!” Anne and Gilbert chorused back, flashing a brief smile at each other.

Anne was carrying a sweater folded over her arms, but by the time they reached the fence, Gilbert had offered his arm, at first as a joke, but when Anne had taken it and smiled shyly up at him, he decided he’d made the right choice.

As they meandered out into a meadow, however, Anne’s hand slid lower on Gilbert’s arm until her hand clasped his wrist. Gilbert slipped his arm from Anne’s grip and laced his fingers with hers. Anne squeezed his hand back.

Still, right beside her as he was, he could hear that her breath was a little quick, not that his own heart wasn’t attempting a jig. “Still scared?” he asked.

“A little, but less than I was,” Anne admitted. She let out a breathy laugh. “It was overwhelming at first, and I certainly feel foolish, but the longer I think about… about spending time with you… like this… the less unpleasant it seems.”

“Less unpleasant?” Gilbert laughed.

Anne gasped. “I didn’t mean it like that! I’d certainly rather… with you… I just haven’t… felt this way about anyone else. And for once, I’m not sure I have the words.”

“Anne, it’s fine, truly.” Gilbert stopped and turned to face her. “We can figure it out.”

Anne nodded and swallowed, the ghost of a smile returning to her face. “I’d like that.” She turned to face the sun as it sank through the trees, and slowly, but very deliberately lay her head down on Gilbert’s shoulder.

As soon as Anne’s head touched down, Gilbert let go of Anne’s hand and instead wrapped his arm loosely around her waist, his hand resting just on her hip. Anne reached across and grabbed his hand so that they were joined again, and shuffled just a bit closer. After a moment, she relaxed a little.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Gilbert asked quietly.

Anne thought for a moment. “I feel safe and warm and content… I want to remember this moment, just as it is, because I’ve never had one quite like it.” She sighed happily. “And you?”

“I feel… at peace. Like this is where I should be. Where I want to be, anyway.” He pulled Anne a little closer, so that she was leaning with her back against him rather than to his side.

The sun slid below the horizon. Gilbert ran his his thumb back and forth across Anne’s knuckles. Anne subconsciously nuzzled her head just a bit to rest against Gilbert’s cheek, only realizing what she’d done when he tilted his head just a bit to rest against hers.

“I… should get home,” Anne said quietly. She let herself relax back as Gilbert tightened his arm around her one last time before letting her go reluctantly. Anne held his hand as long as she could, drawing it back suddenly and shivering when a breeze cooled her back where she’d rested against Gilbert. She pulled on one sleeve of the sweater she had with her, only for Gilbert to hold the other at the ready for her. Her first instinct was to say that she was fine, but she squelched that easily, letting the warm feeling of being cared for consume her instead. “Thank you.”

Gilbert pulled on his own coat, then offered his arm to Anne, who pulled it down and took his hand in hers instead. Not to be outdone, Gilbert took both their hands and managed to wriggle them into one of his pockets. Anne merely gave him an amused look and started on the path back to Green Gables.

* * *

They arrived just before dark. Marilla raised an eyebrow, but smiled and went inside with Matthew.

Anne pulled her hand from Gilbert’s pocket and turned to face him. “Thank you very much for the walk. It was… very enjoyable.” She stepped forward and, as though it was the most natural thing in the world, kissed Gilbert on the cheek before drawing back.

Gilbert grabbed Anne’s hands before she could get too far. Here they were for the hundredth time, gazing into each other’s eyes, and yet, it felt like the first time. “Anne...” He took a deep breath, sighed it out, and bit down on his lip. He knew exactly how he wanted to follow that action, but between Anne’s confessed hesitation and her guardians’ presence, he managed to stop, promising himself silently that he’d ask the next time they were alone. “We should do this again. The next time there’s a night like this.”

Anne pretended to think. “I believe that would be tomorrow,” she teased, her eyes sparkling.

Gilbert chuckled. “Shouldn’t you see what Marilla says first?”

“There’s always Matthew,” Anne replied, half-serious. “As long as my schoolwork and chores are done, she has no space to object. So, tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow,” agreed Gilbert. With a final squeeze, he released Anne’s hands. She strode up onto the porch as elegantly as possible before turning and waving. On Gilbert’s wave, she turned and fairly bounced inside.

It didn’t escape Gilbert’s notice, not that she’d seemed to mean for it to do so. It was a large part of her charm, and he was glad to see it again. It was Anne, after all; he'd always be glad to see her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, having now watched bits of 3x06, I swear to God I wrote this chapter before the episode aired, and I feel the need to say that the couple small similarities between Gilbert and Bash's in-show conversation vs this one (specifically fussing over appearance and Bash teasing Gilbert about being nervous) are pure coincidence. Like, I'm kinda proud of myself, but also a bit upset. Wow.


	10. For All to See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place the afternoon after Chapter 9. Less Shirbert and more Anne & Jerry sibling-ness.

“Jerry!”

“Anne! _Bonjour!_” Jerry waved enthusiastically.

“You’re unusually cheery. Did Matthew give you a long break? I didn’t see you when I got back a few minutes ago!”

“Ah, _oui_, I got a little more of a break than usual.” Jerry looked around, and it seemed to Anne that perhaps he’d taken a break he hadn’t been given. “But now, back to work!” He dashed off.

Anne certainly wasn’t about to tattle on Jerry. Everyone was entitled to a moment of freedom every now and again, she felt, and Jerry was a responsible farmhand. His work was always done.

There was something on the path Jerry had run up. Anne walked over to it and picked it up to examine it. It was a handkerchief, and a fairly fine one. Anne thought maybe Jerry had managed to beg an extra off someone else, but then, she saw it: the initials “JB” embroidered in a shade of blue Anne knew all too well who favored.

“Oh, Diana...” Anne sighed, then ran after Jerry.

She didn’t have to go far, thankfully. Jerry was coming back. Anne signaled him over.

“Jerry, tell me Diana didn’t make this for you.”

Jerry looked offended. “So what if she did? How is that any of your business?”

Anne glanced around. “Look, how you feel about each other doesn’t matter to me, alright? I’m more worried about how Diana’s family feels about you. If they find out…” Anne tried to sift through the possibilities in her head. “Diana could get shipped off to Paris early.”

“I’m French, Anne, in case that has escaped your notice,” Jerry said sourly.

“French, but not an aristocrat. Not wealthy. Nobody except a man born to wealth is ever going to be good enough for Diana in her parents’ eyes, Jerry!” Anne whispered anxiously. “If this got out, and her parents knew I knew… neither of us would ever see or hear from her again. Her parents would surely have her engaged by the time she reaches Paris, let alone the time she leaves finishing school!”

Jerry stepped back as if Anne had hit him. He thought for a moment. “You can send letters, right? If we don’t get caught, Diana and I… you can send letters? For me?”

Anne’s eyes lit up. “Jerry, that’s brilliant!” She threw her arms around him. “I will absolutely send letters for you,” she promised.

“_Merci_, Anne.” Jerry smiled warmly as he hugged her back briefly. They hadn’t gotten along at the start, but Jerry knew by now that he could trust Anne as a co-conspirator. “Matthew says you have a date yourself tonight. With Gilbert?”

Anne flushed, but nodded.

“Finally!” Jerry rolled his eyes. “The way you two stared when we ran into each other in town, after Matthew...” Jerry shook his head. “Anyway, I’m happy for you. I ‘ope you ‘ave fun.” He wiggled his eyebrows just a bit suggestively.

Anne was now completely red to the roots of her hair. “Jerry Baynard, how dare you!” she cried, but she was laughing.

“Go get ready,” Jerry urged her with a shooing motion. “I want to see before I leave.”

Anne rolled her eyes, but agreed to come outside before supper, then went inside to clean up.

* * *

Anne reappeared shortly before supper, looking much the same as she had earlier, but her hair was loosely braided into a single braid.

Jerry gave her an appreciative glance. “_ Tr__è__s j__oli__e. _Very pretty,” he clarified when Anne looked a bit confused. “I approve.”

“Because your approval matters,” Anne retorted, smiling softly.

“I have many siblings. What’s one more?” Jerry asked cheerfully.

Anne sighed. “Thanks… _Merci_, Jerry.”

Jerry nodded. “Have fun. Don’t stay out too late!”

They were too old for such things, but Anne stuck her tongue out at Jerry anyway as he laughed and turned to leave Green Gables for the day, and Anne went inside to eat supper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I use tres jolie right? This one, I really don't know. If there's a better phrase, please let me know!


	11. Reduced to This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place pretty immediately after Chapter 10

She hadn’t been very hungry. Even though Gilbert was more or less a known quantity, the newness of their developing relationship still had Anne’s stomach full of butterflies. Marilla had sighed and quietly packed Anne a couple turnovers before sending her to the porch with no more than a casual, “Back by dark, you hear?”

Anne had to stop herself from jumping off the porch when Gilbert arrived, but didn’t stop herself from taking his hand as soon as she walked up to him.

They made quiet, pleasant chat about their afternoon until Anne got to the part about Jerry and Diana.

“That’s quite a development,” Gilbert commented.

Anne nodded. “I can’t say I know much other than that he finds her pretty and she finds him kind, but they seem to be happy enough. I just don’t know how long that will last, and if her parents find out...” She sighed. “I’m beginning to rethink the ideal of a tragical romance.”

“Good. I was worried I was going to have to manufacture a disaster to keep you happy,” Gilbert joked.

Anne laughed mirthlessly. “I don’t think I ever wanted it, honestly; I just thought it was what I was destined for.”

They’d reached the same spot as they had the previous night. Anne found a stump to set the food and their sweaters on.

“There is one good thing that’s come out of this,” Anne continued. “It’s helped me realize the value of a family who will support my choices as long as they’re made for the right reasons. That’s what helped me face my feelings to begin with. I’m glad I did.” She managed a hopeful half-smile.

The light hitting her the way it was was nearly too much. Gilbert had taken note of Anne’s new hairstyle, and now, the setting sun was playing through it in ways he’d only imagined, and his imagination had _ not _ done this justice . He swallowed, realizing he should probably respond. “I’m glad you did, too. I’m glad _ we _ did.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Anne… I wanted… yesterday, when we got back to Green Gables… but Marilla was there—just what is so funny?!” he demanded as Anne began to laugh uproariously, her hands on her knees.

“Sorry, I just never thought I’d see the day the wonderful, brilliant, handsome, chivalrous Gilbert Blythe would be reduced to _this_!” Anne giggled again, before she realized… “Or that… I might be the cause?”

Gilbert nodded. “What I was _ trying _ to say before I was so rudely interrupted—” but he was smiling; it had helped him get past perhaps being unable to say it in any recognizable way “—is that… I’d very much like to kiss you. If that’s something that you’d like.”

Anne blinked once. Twice. “You may,” she said, quietly, but very certainly.

Gilbert stepped forward and took Anne’s hands. He hadn’t thought this through very well. He’d seen adults kiss before, of course, and there was the occasional schoolyard scandal he’d stayed well away from, but as far as personal experience went, he had none. Anne was looking up at him, nervous and hopeful and affectionate. Gilbert leaned in slowly. Their noses were nearly touching when Anne closed her eyes and let out a breath she seemed to have been holding in anticipation. She trusted him.

That was all he needed. Gilbert closed his own eyes and brushed his lips against Anne’s, drawing back as quickly as he could, but not too far. He opened his eyes.

Anne opened her own eyes, and Gilbert cursed his timing. Now the setting sun was reflected in them, and it was making it nearly impossible not to lean in again. Thankfully, Anne seemed to have a similar feeling, as she closed her eyes again and leaned toward him just the tiniest bit. Gilbert met her in the middle with another kiss, as soft as the first one, but slightly longer this time.

Anne pulled back first, but didn’t open her eyes for a moment.

“Is everything—” Gilbert began to ask, but Anne cut him off.

“I’m trying to sear this moment into my memory.” She opened her eyes a few seconds later, her smile nothing but pure joy. Having shaken off his momentary worry, Gilbert was sure his own grin mirrored Anne’s. Partly to make her laugh, and partly so they could watch the sunset, Gilbert let go of one of Anne’s hands and twirled her so she was facing the sunset while he stepped into place behind her. When she stopped, indeed laughing with giddy surprise, he wrapped both arms around her waist, pulling her back against him and leaning his head against hers much as he had the previous night.

Anne crossed her own arms over Gilbert’s and laid her hands over his, their first and second fingers interlocked.

They stayed that way as the sun went down, not saying a word. It was only Anne’s rueful sigh and release of Gilbert’s hands that set them to picking up their belongings. Anne shrugged on her sweater while Gilbert donned his jacket, and they set back off to Green Gables hand in hand.

They were just about to come into view when Anne stopped. Gilbert had only a second to look at her quizzically before Anne leaned up to kiss him again, just slowly enough that both of them were sure it was real and not just something they’d imagined. Anne smiled and giggled just a bit, and Gilbert let out his own chuckle.

Matthew was waiting on the porch, with Marilla just inside. It was just on the cusp of darkness, and both of her guardians tried to look stern, but something on the faces of their adopted daughter and the boy she loved stopped any lecture for the moment. There would be time later.

“Until tomorrow, I guess?” Anne breathed.

Gilbert nodded. “Good night, Anne.”

“Hard to top what’s already happened,” she murmured with just a little bit of a smirk.

Gilbert mirrored her expression again before lifting Anne’s hand to his lips. “Sweet dreams, then,” he murmured.

Anne was now the one reduced to not entirely knowing what to do or say. “...Good night, Gilbert,” she said finally, her smile once again soft and just a little silly.

Gilbert let go of her hand, and walked back toward his house, and Anne nearly whirled into the house, hugging both Matthew and Marilla before floating upstairs to her room. As she had two nights before—_ was it only two? _—she clasped her hand to her chest and breathed deeply, going over the events of the evening in her head until she fell asleep, hoping (correctly, though she wouldn’t know it until much later) that Gilbert, too, had fallen asleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be more chapters after this, might not. We'll see how inspired I am.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read, commented, bookmarked, subscribed, kudos...'d... all of it! I am so glad everyone has enjoyed the ride!


End file.
